ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Pythor
Pythor P. Chumsworth is the General (and last known survivor) of the Anacondrai tribe. He was sealed away with his brethren in the Anacondrai Tomb after the Serpentine's first defeat, only to be released due to the actions of Lloyd Garmadon. After being freed, he began plotting to unite his fellow Serpentine and unleash the Great Devourer on Ninjago as revenge for being sealed away - however, the plan backfired and Pythor became one of the beast's first victims. Thought deceased after his encounter with the Devourer, Pythor suddenly resurfaced during the Nindroid war, allying with the Digital Overlord to seek revenge on the Ninja. Once again, his schemes were foiled after he was shrunken down by the shrinking pill and the Golden Master was destroyed. Afterwards, he was captured and sent to Kryptarium Prison. After the Ninja realized Master Chen was after Pythor to finish the spell that would turn all the Cultists into Anacondrai, the Ninja visited him in the Kryptarium Prison, hiding him from Chen and the Cultists until he was ultimately captured. After completing the spell, he was left to be eaten by a swamp rat, but he escaped and ended up finding a spell in the Book of Spells that would allow them to summon the spirits of the Anacondrai Generals. After it was cast, Arcturus restored Pythor to his original size and he parted ways on understanding terms with the Ninja. Biography Early life Pythor was a member of the Anacondrai during times when tensions were high between man and serpentine. When the tribe heard from Chen that the humans were planning to attack, Pythor and the other Anacondrai felt compelled to land the first strike to gain the advantage, thus starting the first Serpentine War. Though Pythor and the other snakes secured many victories, they were eventually subdued by the Sacred Flutes of the Elemental Alliance. While the generals of the Anacondrai were banished to the Cursed Realm, Pythor and the other lowly Anacondrai were sealed away in a tomb in the Sea of Sand. Countless years later, the Anacondrai would end up starving as a result of their imprisonment. In their desperation, they resorted to devouring each other, with Pythor being left as the sole survivor after eating several of his fellow tribe members. Never Trust a Snake After being betrayed by both the Hypnobrai and the Fangpyre tribes, Lloyd sought to avenge himself on the snakes by unleashing yet another Serpentine tribe. Having heard Skales identifying the Anacondrai as the most dangerous tribe of all, the would-be evil overlord set out for the Anacondrai Tomb. However, when Lloyd opened the tomb, he was greeted by a roomful of skeletons. Soon after this grisly discovery, Pythor appeared behind Lloyd and introduced himself, explaining that his fellow Anacondrai had all starved to death after being locked away in the tomb. Pythor immediately pledged himself as Lloyd's loyal servant, claiming that he was repaying the boy for freeing him from his imprisonment. He helped Lloyd conduct several acts of mischief in Ninjago, including stealing candy, terrorizing villagers, and ignoring "keep off the grass" signs. After a day of this, the evil duo returned to the Anacondrai Tomb, where Pythor learned about Lloyd's expulsion from Darkley's School for Bad Boys. He suggested that they attack the school in the morning, to pay them back for kicking Lloyd out. When Lloyd fell asleep, Pythor tried to steal the Map of Dens that would lead him to the other Serpentine tombs, but he was thwarted when Lloyd rolled over and sleepily congratulated Pythor for being such an effective minion. The next day, Lloyd and Pythor attacked Darkley's, tying up the occupants and filling the building with boobytraps for the inevitable arrival of the Ninja. Unfortunately for them, the Ninja evaded the traps and managed to corner them on the roof. Seeing an opportunity, Pythor suddenly grabbed the Map of Dens from Lloyd's pocket, snidely mocking the would-be evil overlord for thinking that he could control the Serpentine. With that, Pythor turned invisible and made his escape, leaving Lloyd to be apprehended by the Ninja. Can of Worms With the Map of Dens in his possession, Pythor began tracking down the tombs of the remaining Serpentine tribes. His first stop was the Mountain of a Million Steps, where he released the Constrictai from their tomb. Pythor took most of the Constrictai with him, but he had General Skalidor stay behind to ambush the Ninja if (or when) they investigated the tomb. With that trap set, Pythor headed for the Toxic Bogs to release the Venomari tribe. After opening the Venomari Tomb and freeing the forces of General Acidicus, he had his new followers take cover in the bog and wait for the Ninja's arrival. Pythor himself hid deep within the Venomari Tomb, emerging to taunt Jay after Kai had been afflicted with Venomari Venom. Before the Serpentine could attack, Cole and Zane arrived to back up their friends. When the latter attempted to neutralize the snakes with the Sacred Flute, Pythor snatched the artifact from his hands. With the flute in his possession and the Ninja surrounded, Pythor eagerly watched the Constrictai and Venomari forces back their foes onto a small log in a pool of acidic ooze. Unfortunately, the Samurai X arrived to save the Ninja and drive off the snakes, with Pythor being poked in the back with a dart as he fled. Although his foes had eluded him, Pythor proceeded with his true goals, gathering the Serpentine tribes in the Ninjago City's subway tunnels. He began imploring them to unite as one in order to get revenge on the surface-dwellers who had sealed them underground centuries ago. The other Serpentine were initially receptive, but Pythor began losing them after the Ninja infiltrated the gathering and threw insults among the crowd. Hypnobrai General Skales attempted to subdue the Ninja with a group of Constrictai, but only succeeded in catching three of them. As Pythor warned Skales that the fourth Ninja would never be in plain sight, said Ninja - Zane - swung into the tunnel on a chain and kicked the Generals off their perch. By the time Pythor recovered and sent his fellow Serpentine in pursuit, the Ninja of Ice had freed his comrades and helped them escape by freezing the tunnel behind them. Unable to keep his footing on the newly-iced floor, Pythor could only watch as the Ninja escaped, leaving the Serpentine even more divided than before. He took out his rage on Skales, who was attempting to dissuade him from trying to unite the tribes, with a furious scream of "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" The Snake King Pythor took Skales with him into the Sea of Sand in search of The Lost City of Ouroboros. Despite Skales' doubts over the existence of the legendary city, Pythor eventually discovered Ouroboros and raised it from beneath the desert sands. He had Skales summon all of the Serpentine to the city, planning to unite the tribes by defeating the other Serpentine Generals. Prior to the fight, Pythor promised that Skales would be his second-in-command if he played his part in the plan. When Skales agreed, Pythor stuck cotton balls in his ears and openly declared his intention to claim leadership over the Serpentine by defeating his fellow Generals in a Slither Pit. During the fight, Pythor was pinned by Acidicus, Skalidor, and Fangtom, but this gave Skales the opportunity to sneak the Sacred Flute to the Anacondrai General. Using the flute, Pythor greatly weakened the other Generals (save Skales, who had also plugged his ears before the fight), allowing him to knock them out and grab their staffs. Having defeated the other Generals, Pythor declared himself the supreme leader of the Serpentine, commanding the remaining Serpentine to bow before him. As Pythor took in his victory, a Hypnobrai Scout in the audience suddenly dropped a pair of maracas into the arena - in truth, it was a disguised Lloyd. Mezmo caught the former would-be evil overlord and the Serpentine imprisoned him. Taking advantage of his new prisoner, Pythor was able to lure the Ninja to Ouroboros. Trapping the Ninja and stealing their Golden Weapons, Pythor forced them to battle Samurai X, who he had captured earlier. Unfortunately, the Samurai came up with a plan to help them all escape, sending the Ninja flying out of the arena with the Samurai Mech. Pythor attempted to stop the Samurai with his Serpentine minions, but the mysterious warrior snatched the Golden Weapons and escaped with a jetpack. Tick Tock With the Serpentine united, Pythor moved to the next stage of his plan: finding the four Silver Fangblades. Unfortunately, the only clue to their locations was a cryptic riddle, leaving the Snake King to furiously ponder its meaning with his followers. Skales' warnings that the other Serpentine would grow restless went ignored until Acidicus and Skalidor attempted to take their staffs back in the face of Pythor's incompetence. However, the resulting scuffle between the two Generals gave Pythor a brainwave when he noticed that the venom dripping from the Venomari and Constricati staffs was beginning to mix together. Realizing that the riddle referred to the Snake Staffs, not the tribes, Pythor immediately put the five staffs together, allowing their venom to combine on the slab beneath them. By putting a piece of paper beneath the staffs, Pythor created a map that revealed the locations of the Fangblades. Amid the cheers of his fellow Serpentine, Pythor triumphantly declared that they would find the Fangblades, awaken the Great Devourer, and claim Ninjago as their own once more. Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Serpentine discovered the first Fangblade's location, which was located in an amusement park called Mega Monster Amusement Park. The snakes fit in quite nicely do to their monster-like appearance which made the people there mistake them for park employees. Pythor and the other Serpentine began searching for the first Fangblade but were unaware of the Ninja that had sneaked into the park. Pythor soon discovered Samurai X's identity to be Nya after unmasking her. Pythor tried to execute her on a roller-coaster but she was saved by Jay. The Ninja discovered the Serpentine excavating the first Fangblade and tried to stop them. Their plan fails due to Zane accidentally freezing them, but not the Serpentine. Pythor and his fellow Serpentine then escaped with the first Fangblade. The Royal Blacksmiths Pythor and the other Serpentine and their hostage, Lloyd, are seen trying to find the second Fangblade in a temple. However, Lloyd discovers that the Fangblade has been stolen by an archaeologist. The Serpentine alert Pythor that the Fangblade is under the disguise of the "Blade Cup." The Serpentine go to the location, a Concert Hall. Pythor and the other Serpentine disguise themselves as people in the audience. Pythor disguises himself as a judge, though the disguise is nearly breached several times. The Ninja arrive to get the Fangblade and end up auditioning for it. Pythor sends his minions to stop them onstage but the Ninja defeat them during the performance. The Ninja gain the second Fangblade for wining the competition but the Serpentine end up stealing it back after distracting the four Ninja. Pythor, once again, escapes with the Fangblade. The Green Ninja With Lloyd as their hostage, the Serpentine discovered that the third Fangblade was located at the Fire Temple. Pythor uncovered the Fangblade, but was interrupted by Garmadon and the Ninja. Lord Garmadon fought off Pythor's forces while Pythor attempted to grab the Fangblade. Fortunately, Kai recklessly used his Golden Weapon to impale the Fangblade to a nearby cave wall. Pythor is enraged and nearly attacked Kai to reclaim the Fangblade but was warned by Skales to leave before the temple collapsed due to its overflowing lava. Pythor nearly abandoned his expedition but saw the Fangblade floating through the lava. Pythor and his minions reclaimed the blade and promptly left. All of Nothing Pythor orders the Serpentine to connect all of the tombs into one underground fortress. Pythor, having recently gathered all of the Fangblades, prepares his tribe for the Great Devourer's awakening. During an attack on the fortress from the Ninja, Pythor had carefully set a trap that captures them. The Ninja are put in a cage, displayed to the Serpentine tribes. During a speech, Pythor is interrupted by the generals, and orders a Slither Pit to settle any disputes and as a celebration for the Devourer's awaking. Kai attempts escape but is spotted by Pythor and his minions. Lloyd, now the Green Ninja, tries to attack the Serpentine, but fails. Lloyd confronts Pythor only to be laughed at. Lloyd's father, Lord Garmadon, summons the Skulkin Army to attack the Serpentine base. Lloyd saves the Ninja and they soon help attack the fortress. Pythor realizes the danger of the situation and turns invisible, while the Ninja steal the Fangblades. Unfortunately, Pythor has followed them to Destiny's Bounty. The Rise of The Great Devourer After arriving on the ship, Pythor turned invisible and entered the training room while Lloyd was practicing. Pythor quickly tied Lloyd to a pole, put tape on his mouth, then left him. Wu ended up nearly falling off the ship but the Ninja managed to catch him while dangling off the deck. Pythor noticed this and attempted to make them fall. However, Lloyd escaped his confinement and alerted the Ninja of Pythor's presence. After failing his attempt, Pythor escaped on a Rattlecopter with Skales. The two hijacked a tour bus to go to The Lost City of Ouroboros. The Ninja follow and the Fangpyre quickly turned the bus into a snake-like vehicle with their venom. Pythor left the driver and passengers in the desert. While the Serpentine battled the Ninja in the bus, Sensei Wu detached the engine room from the rest of the bus and continued on. Sensei Wu attacked Pythor and caused the bus to crash into Ouroborous. Pythor escaped the wreckage and put the Fangblades into the Great Devourer statue's mouth. However, Pythor discovered The Great Devourer was underneath him and he had no control over it. Sensei Wu arrived and tells him of his mistake, the Great Devourer would eat the Serpentine as well. Horrified, Pythor attempted to escape but Sensei Wu grabbed him and the two got into a fierce struggle. However, the Devourer erupted from the ground and lunges at the two. Day of The Great Devourer Unable to escape due to Sensei Wu's efforts, a panicking, babbling Pythor was consumed by the Great Devourer. Discreet Scheming Unbeknownst to the Ninja, he also survived his time in the Devourer's stomach, although his skin was bleached white. Following the Devourer's destruction, Pythor fled the scene and laid low for the next few years, developing a new plan and waiting for the right moment to set it in motion. Blackout After the Ninja destroy the Power Station, Pythor steals the hard drive containing the Digital Overlord and uses Electrocobrai to power the system. The Overlord decides to ally with him, and the two form a new alliance. The Curse of the Golden Master While Pythor is busy at work in his lab, the Overlord questions why they haven't gone after the Golden Ninja yet, despite knowing his whereabouts. The Anacondrai notes that they have depleted his Electrocobrai supply, and thus he is planning to sneak into the Ninjago City Aquarium to steal more of the specimens. The heist goes as planned and the eels are sent into the sewer where his craft is waiting. After containing the new Electrocobrai, he proceeds with the next part of the plan: to obtain Lloyd. After finding Sensei Garmadon and his son in Hiroshi's Labyrinth, Pythor deploys a squadron of Nindroids and the corrupted Sensei Wu to attack them. Though Lloyd flees, his father is captured by Wu and Lloyd is cornered by the Overlord-posessed Mechdragon. Lloyd begins building up his power to combat the new threat, but a mechanical centipede-like creature wraps itself around him, and the then-called "Stranger" removes his hood, revealing himself to be Pythor. After explaining that being digested in the bowels of the Great Devourer bleached his scales white, Pythor abducts Lloyd and his father is thrown into the sea below. The Mechdragon, with Wu, Pythor and Lloyd, then sets off towards Ninjago. Enter the Digiverse With Lloyd captured, Pythor and Wu lead an army of Nindroids to attack Borg Tower. Garmadon, who survived the fall, fights the new adversaries alongside P.I.X.A.L. and Wu. Garmadon continues the battle outside of the Tower while Pythor escapes and Cyrus Borg is captured by the Nindroids. Codename: Arcturus Following the attack on the Tower, Pythor leads a group of Nindroids out to sea so they can retrieve the sunken Mechdragon, which contains the partially-reformed Overlord. By attaching balloons to the mechanical beast, the Mechdragon floats to the surface, and the Overlord is taken from it. Later, Cyrus Borg has become the Overborg, who becomes the leader of the Nindroid Army. Cryptor then questions Pythor's plan, stating that they haven't seen the Overlord yet and that the Nindroids are doubting the Anacondrai's intentions. He then vows that Pythor will pay dearly should he by lying about the Overlord. Pythor lashes out at Cryptor, saying that the Overlord will return when he chooses to and that Cryptor can always be reprogrammed, and he departs into another room. There, Pythor vomits up the essence of the Overlord, who declares that they will soon commence Project: Arcturus and he will become the Golden Master. En-route to the Lost City of Ouroborous, Pythor is in a truck driven by the reprogrammed Cryptor, leading a long line of trucks behind them. Kai, however, is in pursuit of them in his X-1 Charger. When he fires two missiles into the sky, Pythor sees that they're being followed, and a chase ensues. After a lengthy pursuit, Kai abandons his vehicle and boards one of the trucks, attacking several Nindroids. After hearing part of the scheme involving the Overlord, Kai warns his allies of the plan, only to be captured by Pythor, who takes him to Ouroborous. There, the Nindroids have built a giant rocket ship known as Arcturus named after the Serpentine General of the same name that will be launched into space to retrieve the Golden Weapons. Kai is imprisoned, but is freed by the other Ninja when they arrive and fight the Nindroids. As Arcturus departs with Cryptor, the Nindroids and the Ninja on board, Pythor remains in Ninjago. The Void Pythor, along with the Overborg and the Nindroids, break into Borg Tower once more, this time with the capsule containing the reborn Overlord. Higher up in the tower, Wu, Garmadon, Nya and P.I.X.A.L. realize that they've entered the building and gather the equipment they need to continue contact with the Ninja. Pythor and the Nindroid forces bring the capsule into the room that Wu and the others were once in, although they are now hiding right outside the building. The Overlord emerges from the capsule, partially transformed into the Golden Master, but suddenly they hear a noise outside. Realizing who it is, Pythor orders the Nindroids to attack them, although they all flee on a Hovercopter. The Titanium Ninja Having obtained the remnants of the Golden Weapons, Cryptor and the remaining Nindroids from the Arcturus mission return to Ninjago, where the Overlord orders them to melt down the precious gold into a new mech clad in golden armor, which Pythor acknowledges is currently underway. With the mech complete, the Overlord, now fully transformed into the Golden Master, begins his assault on Ninjago. Unfortunately for them, the Ninja return to Ninjago, much to Pythor's disbelief. Yet the Golden Master's solution is to attack the people instead of the Ninja, which he does. As the Overlord transforms Ninjago into a fortress and begins wrecking mass-destruction, Pythor slithers by his side, declaring that the people are losing hope and soon they will bow to the Golden Master. In the final stage of his plan, the Overlord crafts a web made of pure golden energy around Borg Tower, which he stands upon with Pythor on his shoulder. However, the Ninja have put on Stone Warrior armor, making them immune to the Golden Master's destructive powers. The Golden Master realizes that the Ninja are breaking through the golden web, to which Pythor tells him to attack the people. Surprisingly, Slithraa and the Serpentine lead the citizens of Ninjago underground, away from the chaos. In a final hope to defeat the Golden Master, Wu and Garmadon team together to try and knock a shrinking pill into the Golden Master's mouth. Wu succeeds in hitting the pill with his staff, and it flies through the air towards its target, but at the last second, Pythor leaps in the air and takes the hit, swallowing the pill. In mere seconds, he shrinks down to the size of a bottle. Astonished and infuriated, Pythor slithers off as the Falcon pursues him. The Greatest Fear of All Following the Golden Master's death, Pythor was captured at some point and put into Kryptarium Prison, where he lives in a toy dollhouse. He is shown to now take offense to jokes about his size. The Ninja arrive to see him so they can get his advice for defeating the new Anacondrai, who he is disgusted by upon hearing about. However, he negotiates that he will find a way so they may return him to normal size in return--which isn't easy, since the only known weakness are the Sacred Flutes and yet the new Anacondrai were originally human, rendering the instrument useless. To make matters worse, said enemy breaks into the prison searching for Pythor; although turned, the spell is wearing off, and they need the living essence of their manifestation to make the spell permanent. As they make their escape, Garmadon and Wu argue with him about cowardice and treachery, relating to how the Anacondrai attacked first during the Serpentine War, but Pythor reveals a reeling twist: the Anacondrai had legitimately wanted peace and sought to honor the truce, until Chen told them that the humans would use this lapse to ambush them. It is Lloyd who drives the revelation home, saying Chen "played both sides" so they would destroy each other in chaos and he would rise as the victor. Ultimately, the Cultists arrive at the prison and spread out to capture the last of the Anacondrai. Garmadon, Wu, and Lloyd try and get Pythor out of the prison, but a battle breaks out between them and the Cultists. In the midst of the battle, Lloyd loses Pythor while using Spinjitzu, and the Cultists capture him and escape in the Condrai Copters. Chen forces Pythor to run on a wheel while being chased by a swamp rat so they can gather his sweat, which contains his essence and will give the Cultists permanent appearances as the fake Anacondrai. Once they do, they abandon Pythor to his fate, with Chen remarking to the miniature snake's pleas that they do not share his sense of honor. The Corridor of Elders Pythor escapes his imprisonment and approaches Clouse's spell book, hoping to find a means of making himself big again. Before he can do so, he hears a report from the radio that the Cultists have launched an all-out assault on Ninjago. Although he is hesitant at first, Pythor realizes that any true Anacondrai wouldn't stand for such desecration of their image and honor, and decides to help the Ninja in the battle against the Cultists. As a climactic battle ensues at the Corridor of Elders, Pythor comes riding into battle on the swamp rat while carrying Clouse's spell book. He persuades Lloyd to bring him aboard the Bounty, which he does. Wu tells Pythor that there isn't any way to stop the battle, but Pythor acknowledges the fact that an original Anacondrai warrior can put an end to it. Garmadon lashes out at him, saying that the battle isn't about Pythor or making him big again... until Pythor unveils the spell to bring back the spirits of the Anacondrai generals, who he knows would not stand for this. Garmadon, as the man who imprisoned them, sacrifices himself to bring back the generals, who imprison the Cultists in the Cursed Realm. When it is all done, the generals commend Pythor for his actions, saying that he finally made his Anacondrai ancestors proud: hearing this, he says even he can change. As thanks for redeeming himself, they restore his size, much to Pythor's elation. Pythor is last seen on board the Bounty with Wu, Lloyd and Misako, as it lands on the ground after the end of the battle. His current wherabouts and "plans" are unknown, but it is possible he has rejoined the other Serpentine tribes. Description Unlike most Serpentine, Pythor has a very long and curving neck - at full height, he is approximately twice as tall as a regular character - making him look even more snake-like than his brethren. His skin is purple, with black markings along his chest, forehead, and light blue gems on his head and chest. Like the other Serpentine Generals, he has a long tail instead of legs. When Pythor resurfaced during the Nindroid war, his appearance had changed significantly, with white skin, purple markings, and red eyes. His new appearence is due to being digested by the Great Devourer, which he states "can wreck havoc on one's appearance." Abilities Pythor's primary ability allows him to turn invisible. It is occasionally implied to be more than simple camouflage, as everyone seems to think that Pythor is no longer physically present after he cloaks himself, even if they saw the Anacondrai turning invisible right in front of them. Pythor can also distend his jaws to swallow opponents whole, although swallowed victims can still try to escape his belly. Pythor has displayed some hand-to-hand combat capability, using punches, tail whips, and his Snake Staff in a fight. However, he doesn't seem to be a particularly skilled fighter, as he rarely enters battle without other Serpentine backing him up and is quick to retreat or resort to trickery if confronted directly. Despite this, he is capable of defending himself if cornered, as seen when he fought Sensei Wu aboard the Serpentine Train and became the only target of the old master's Spinjitzu to successfully avoid being hit for the duration of the tornado. Pythor's main asset is his planning skill, which makes him extremely effective at strategy and manipulation. He often compensates for his lacking combat ability by developing plans that force his opponents into traps or other disadvantageous situations. He is also effective at predicting the responses of others to a given situation and then plan his own strategies accordingly. Personality At first glance, Pythor is polite and friendly, but this is only a facade he uses to lure others into his plots. His true personality is very arrogant and scheming, and he has no qualms about tricking others into furthering his own goals. He is also quite cowardly (or, perhaps, aware that his combat skill is insufficient to match his foes), as he almost never confronts his enemies directly, relying on traps and his fellow Serpentine to disable them or give him an advantage. Pythor also expresses a more snarky, sarcastic side as well, usually about his circumstances or others. He is additionally an incredibly leader, being a tactical genius, and incredibly smooth and charismatic to others. He is also quite ruthless, willingly devouring several of his fellow tribe members to survive and ordering his subordinates to throw Lloyd, a mere child, into a pit of lava within the Fire Temple, and likewise using Lloyd as an expendable scout. He would even condemn Kai to being incinerated by the flames of a rocket's exhaust fumes, merely remarking on a barbecue, and was incredibly vengeful. Additionally, Pythor showed a rather vain and egotistical side, being offended from mere physical contact with Skales and considering himself better than others, most likely due to his status as an Anacondrai. Consequently, he was also loyal to the reputation and legacy of his deceased tribe, regardless of his callous devouring of them, and would even assist the ninja to stop Chen from tarnishing their name, swallowing his pride. In moments of extreme stress (either triumph or hindrance), Pythor displays what may be his true self: a raging madman obsessed with his goal of reviving the Great Devourer and restoring Serpentine dominance over Ninjago. In this state, his voice becomes noticeably higher-pitched, heavily interspersed with mad laughter and hysterical screaming. This side of Pythor is most prevalent in his final moments, when he is reduced to incoherent yelps of fear as the Great Devourer emerges from Ouroboros. Appearances Notes *In the Anacondrai Cultist sets, Pythor is featured as an antagonist who sides with the Cultists and battles the ninja. His role in the TV Show is completely different, as he is really entirely against the Cultists and eventually winds up siding with the ninja to defeat them. This was likely done to make his defection in the show a plot twist. *Pythor is the only Serpentine who doesn't put extra emphasis on 'S' sounds when he talks. *Pythor appeared in every episode of the first season from his debut to his assumed death, for a total of ten appearances. ** Due to his reappearance in the Nindroid War arc (Season Three), Pythor has become the Serpentine character with the most appearances in the show. *His name is a play on the word "Python," a species of a large snake. In particular, the reticulated python is the longest species of snake in the world (although not the biggest overall), just as Pythor is the tallest Serpentine/has the longest neck in the show (not counting the Great Devourer or Clouse's pet). *Pythor is the only Serpentine with a full name, (except Skales Jr.) although it is only mentioned when he introduces himself to Lloyd in his debut episode. After that, he is simply referred to as "Pythor" by characters and the accompanying media (such as LEGO sets). *While he has purple arms in the TV show, his minifigure in 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider featured black arms. Oddly, his prototype minifigure shown at toy fairs had the show-accurate colors. *In "LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin," Pythor, in his non bleached form, is the most expensive of the Serpentine, costing 500,000 studs, which makes sense due to his popularity. *Pythor's name can be seen in the credits for the episode "Blackout," although his name is never revealed during the episode. *Pythor has a different head than the other Anacondrai, namely being the only one with a long neck. It is unknown why this is the case. *Pythor is one of five serpentine to have their name mentioned in the show, the others being Skales, Skales Jr., Arcturus, and Clancee. *In "Ninjago: Realm of Shadows," a shrunken caged Pythor is seen behind Wu. *He will return in Season 7 along with other villains such as General Kozu, Chen and General Cryptor. Gallery Pythor p .png|Pythor's Minifigure (purple version) Pythor_2015_q.png|2015 Pythor 146px-DSCN8916.jpg|Pythor artwork Pythor CGI.png|CGI Pythor Pythor.png|CGI Pythor PythorRush.png|In Ninjago Rush SoRPythor.png SoRPythor1.png PythorT.png|Pythor as he appears in the Tournament of Elements App RoSPythor.png|Pythor in Realm of Shadows. 2HY2016_villainthrowback_pythor_homepage_1128x635.jpg|Pythor in the 2016 Villain Throwback sneak peak video pl:Pythor Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Serpentine Category:Anacondrai Category:2012 Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Main Antagonists Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:Day of the Departed Category:Serpentine Generals